Wild Card's Deal
by Flipdarkfuture95
Summary: The Legion? Driven Back, the NCR? sent packing, the Courier? hail to the King Baby. Good Wild Card Ending. Starts just before Hoover Dam, has some Veronica/Courier but isn't the Focus. WARNING: Graphic Violence,curse words, things explode, its fallout!
1. Chapter 1

Fallout New Vegas

Southern Lights

By Flipdarkfuture

Chapter 1: The story so far...

_Almost a year has gone past since Courier Six was shot twice and left for dead in the Unforgiving Mohave, since then things have changed in the wasteland for better or worse. During that time the Courier met many people and long-time familiars. In the Mohave express office he activated ED-E, an advanced Eybot made in Adams Air Force Base who making its way to Navarro for Upgrades. The Courier met Boone, an ex-NCR Sniper who protected the town of Novac from would-be conquerors. The Odd Trio then met Veronica, a Brotherhood Scribe who was based at the 188 Trading Post, next up was Rex and Arcade Gannon, an ex-Enclave member now with the Followers of the Apocalypse, Rex was an Old Cyber dog who was the King's Companion and friend. The last person to join the Courier's little group was Sharon of Rose Cassidy, owner of the now extinct Cassidy Caravans and daughter of the Legendary John Cassidy. _

_After a long month in Freeside, the Courier finally entered the Strip, from there the Courier made his way to the Lucky 38 penthouse, he was finally met Mr House, the self-proclaimed 'Benevolent Autocrat' of New Vegas and the one who hired him. Mr House told the Courier to get the Platinum Chip from Benny and deliver it back to him. The Courier confronted Benny at the Tops Casino. He went there eagerly anticipating blowing his brains out with his Lucky Magnum, but soon realized that in the Strip most problems can't be solved with Violence, the Benny made him a deal and told him to wait in the Penthouse suite. The Courier was locked in the suite and ambushed while Benny escaped into the Mohave Desert, while in the Tops, the Courier decided to take look in Benny's Penthouse Suite and found a strange Securitron. Its name was Yes Man, it told him about Benny's plan to usurp Mr House as Ruler of New Vegas and take control of the Securitron army under fortification hill, the main Legion Stronghold. Here the Courier decided he would make an Independent New Vegas with the help of Yes Man and for now he decided to play along with Mr House's Grand Scheme. The Courier knew where Benny went, Fortification Hill, He decided not to pursue Him immediately, a guy like Benny would instantly stand out amongst the Legion, he could wait._

_During this period the Courier decided to make contact with the various factions of the Mohave wasteland, the Brotherhood of Steel, the Three Families, the Boomers, and the once 'Great' Khans. He needed to make contact with each faction to determine if they were a threat or would help him drive out the main NCR force and Caesar's Legion. During these events he also helped his companions with their problems as well, he protected bitter Springs with Boone, shutdown the Van Graffs and Crimson Caravan with Cass, helped the Brotherhood with Veronica and found a new brain for Rex, and sent ED-E to the Brotherhood for his armour upgrade._

_With his companions problems solved, he travelled, alone to fortification hill, once there he went to Caesar's command tent, protected by the Mark of Caesar. Caesar told him about the strange doors with the Lucky 38 logo on them and of the slot that the Platinum Chip would fit into perfectly, he wanted the Courier to destroy everything in the Bunker, once his task was done he could do anything he wanted with Benny. He went down into the Bunker and was greeted by Mr House, Mr House deduced that Caesar was smart enough to know what the Bunker was for, so he told the Courier to use the Platinum Chip to Activate the Securitron army and upgrade them to the Mark II OS, with the push of a button the Courier had decided the fate of the Mohave. He returned to Caesar and told him that he destroyed the Bunker; Caesar accepted this and told him he could have Benny._

_He could have done many things to Benny, the most tempting of which was crucifixation, but Benny convinced him otherwise when he told the Courier about his plan and Yes Man, the Courier decided to carry on with Benny's plans, but couldn't think of a way to oust Mr House, Benny suggested he play along until the final phase of Mr House's plan would begin. Benny then asked the Courier to kill him quickly, rather than face Crucifixion. The Courier obliged, with Benny finally taken care he headed back across the river, picking up his companions at their meeting place, the 188 trading post. From there the Courier headed to the Strip immediately, and met Yes Man at the entrance to the Tops Casino. He told Yes Man about what happened at fortification Hill, Yes Man suggested he keep working for Mr House for the Time Being. The Courier went back to the Lucky 38 Penthouse, where Mr House asked him for the Platinum Chip, the Courier was forced to give it to him. Mr House then sent him down to the Lucky 38's Basement, to show him a demonstration of the Securitron Mark II's 235% Combat Enhancement. After the demonstration, The Courier was taken back up to the Penthouse, to be given another assignment from Mr House, Mr House theorises that the Brotherhood of Steel won't take kindly to a Robot Army guarding New Vegas, so Mr House orders the Courier to destroy their home, Hidden Valley. But unbeknownst to the Self Proclaimed Ruler, the Courier had other Ideas, while on his travels the Courier had made contact with the Brotherhood Of Steel and helped with their problems, they gave him their support in the coming Battle of Hoover Dam, as did the Boomers and the Great Khans. The Courier then shot his way through the Securitron on the Penthouse floor of the Lucky 38, making his way to the elevator which would take him to where Mr House was hiding._

_The Courier exited the elevator onto a walkway, stretching over a pitch black pit, on the other end of the walkway was a strange pod, inside of it was a shrivelled up human body, its name was Mr House. The Courier then had two choices presented to him; he could either disconnect Mr House from the Mainframe and Life Support system, and Mr House would slowly waste away within a year. Or He could disconnect him from the Mainframe, and shotgun the Mummy in the chest with Solid Slugs from a Hunting Shotgun, the latter was his choice._

_The Courier walked out of the Tower and told Yes Man, he could upload himself to the mainframe. A while later the Courier returned to the Penthouse suite, and was greeted with Yes Man's face on the giant Computer instead of Mr House's. Yes man informed he had total control over the Securitron army, and was ready to send them in to Hoover Dam. But a few final things needed to be taken care of. Yes Man needs the Override so his Broadcast range could be extended to the Securitron Army hidden in the Bunker across the River, he sent the Courier to install it in the El Dorado Substation. Then he also needed the Courier to prevent the assassination of President Kimball during his speech at Hoover Dam._

_The Courier decided to go about these two tasks in two ways, first he would take Rex with him to the El Dorado Substation and put the Override Chip there, disguised as a NCR Ranger, easy enough when the Rangers thanked him by giving him their specialised Riot Armour. Two He would go to Hoover Dam with Cass, Boone and Veronica and present himself for security duty for the President's Speech._

_With the Assassination attempt on Kimball Foiled and the Override Chip Installed, The Courier and his allies were ready for the climactic battle at Hoover Dam..._

Authors note:

Sorry for the extended summary chapter but I felt that when doing a fanfic for a game like New Vegas, with all its choices and consequences, you need to do a summary of what the main Character (The Courier) did to get to the Climactic battle. As you can probably tell he is a wild card, who helps everyone he see's apart from the Legion (I hate 'em!), and since that makes him a Good Guy, he has occasionally helped the designated Good Guy faction, the NCR. He's helped him with mainly keeping the peace and getting them supplies and even saved Camp McCarran. But one thing he never let them do was takeover New Vegas.

Please Review and Criticise all you like :D


	2. Chapter 2

Fallout New Vegas

Southern Lights

By Flipdarkfuture

Chapter 1: No Gods! No Masters!

_Camp McCarran, south-west tower_

The Sun started to rise over the Western Mountains, filling the whole of New Vegas with a Soft Radiant Glow in the early morning of this momentous day. It was a Glorious sight to some people, a grim sign to the NCR, and an Omen to the Legion, but to Private Hudson it was just fucking annoying.

He was slumped against the inner wall of his tower post, his feet touching the rail in front of him. "No...I don't wanna be a Lucky Lad Snack cake you tap-dancing Deathclaw!" He murmured violently as the sun shone on him.

He suddenly yelped as he woke up, and swung his service rifle around, hitting himself in the face.

"OWW!" He Yelped, he opened his eyes and looked around.

He rubbed the sore spot on his cheek, "Stupid Sun" he murmured.

'Must have fallen asleep again, Sarge ain't goanna be Happy' He thought as he stood up and hefted his battered service rifle.

James Hudson was only 1 year into his service with NCR Army, and for six months of that year, he's been stationed in Camp McCarran New Vegas, utterly terrified half the time because of the Fiends (until recently) and utterly bored the Other Half. He was itching for something new to come into his life, something exciting, something life changing. But that sort of thing never came to him.

He studied the area below his watchtower; a ruined road hugged the wall of Camp McCarran until it got to the Billboard Wall of New Vegas and branched off Left and Right, heading East and West Respectively.

He hummed a tuneless tune as he walked around his post, stretching his muscles and rolling his neck as he looked out at the Landscape.

He then noticed a huge line of hulking steel creatures walking up from the Southeastern road leading into New Vegas, kicking up a lot of dust. He noticed that some of the Creatures carried what appeared to be strange Laser Rifles and Laser Gats. He started panicking, and tried to find his radio, knocking several of his things off the tower in the process, he quickly rummaged through his rucksack when he found his radio, he switched to channel 31 and thumbed the talk button.

"Umm...Major Dhatri, Sir?" He cautiously asked

"Yes, Hudson what is it?"

"Uhh there seems to be a large horde of...Steel Creatures headed this way from the Southeast road, Sir!" Hudson explained awkwardly

"What!"

"Just see for yourself sir..." he replied,

Major Dhatri turned off his hand-held and put it in his breast pocket, and hefted his rifle, a modded Old World M-4 Carbine and ran over to the Gate leading into McCarran, calling over a couple of Privates and even got Corporal Betsy and 10 Of Spades with him, Corporal Dhatri stopped and asked them both why they weren't at Hoover Dam

"Because, a Soldier recovering from psychological and Physical Trauma, is not allowed to take place in any large scale operations _Sir." _Corporal Betsy replied, clearly she was a bit pissed about it.

"Alright then, what about you Spades?" Dhatri asked

"I-I-I-I- would never abandon my-my-my-my Partner, Si-Sir!" Ten Of Spades replied

"Okay then, that's all I need."

They continued their sprint to the gate, stopping at the sand bags. Dhatri motioned for the Gate Guard to open the Gate, with a mechanical screech the Gate slowly slid up its rusted rails, finally coming to a stop five seconds later. Dhatri and his group ran outside and to the south, towards the Steel Creatures.

"Close the Gate Son! We won't be back soon!" Dhatri shouted as they ran down the dusty and broken road.

At the head of the line of Brotherhood Knights and Paladins, Paladin Ramos studied his surroundings, the ruined husks of old buildings lined the side of the New Vegas side of the Road, limiting one's view when looking at New Vegas from a distance. The long line marched past the road that branched off to the North, leading to New Vegas. Ramos then noticed a group of NCR soldiers running down the freeway towards them, the line started to break into squads to engage them when Ramos shouted

"Stand down! We're not here to fight them!"

The line of soldier mumbled and whispered as they got back into formation.

Head Paladin Hardin barged his way through the line towards Ramos

He sighed inwardly as the angry man stomped towards him.

"Yes, _Head Paladin_?" Ramos enquired

"What the fuck are you playing at Ramos? Those are NCR shitheads coming towards us and you want us to stand down?" Hardin shouted.

"Yes, I do because we're not here because of them! We're here to fight off the Legion at Hoover Dam, The Courier and his Securitrons will be the ones who will drive off the NCR, peacefully." Ramos replied, grinding his teeth as he looked at the Head Paladin.

"Now give me some room as I go talk to them!" Ramos said as he shoved past Hardin, and stalked towards the NCR soldiers.

Major Dhatri was surprised to see a lone Paladin relinquish his weapon to one of his subordinates and walk up the Road alone.

Corporal Betsy's hands bunched up into fists as she watched the Steel Figure walk up towards them, the Privates on either side of her trained their rifles at him, she doubted if a few rifle shots would even dent that armour. Major Dhatri relinquished his rifle as well, handing it to one of the Privates.

"I'll be back" Dhatri said, and walked towards the lone Paladin, unarmed.

They met in the middle of the Road, and stood a few metres apart from one another, everyone was silent as they stared at each other.

Ramos spoke first, "Senior Paladin Ramos, Brotherhood Mohave Chapter." He stuck out his armoured hand in greeting.

"Major Dhatri, New California Republic Army, Mohave Detachment" Dhatri replied.

"May I ask why a large group of Brotherhood Soldiers are heading towards Hoover Dam?" Dhatri asked

Ramos Shrugged "The Courier needs our help in Driving the Legion Back".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Bear, the Bull and the Wolf

The Courier walked to the edge of the Cliff adjacent to the Massive wall known as Hoover Dam, next to him, Boone knelt, a pair of rusty Binoculars raised in front of his eyes, focused on the Legion army on the other side of the river. His Red beret perched on top of his head, his eyes unreadable behind Aviator Lenses.

"Look like the Bastards are gearing up for the battle" He said to the Courier.

The Courier nodded and walked back down to the party's campsite, a ring of tents nestled on a flat crest at the bottom of the small rise leading to the Cliff edge. On the Ground next to the fire Rex was curled around a metallic ball with four metal rods sticking out its back, and a grill on the front end, looking for all the world like a Medieval Knights disembodied head. Rex's organic chest rose and fell evenly while his robotic half whirred and clicked. He smiled inwardly as he moved on towards the other side of the campsite, towards a figure sitting on a rock just past the tents. He moved towards her

"What's up?" Veronica asked as the Courier approached

"Just thinking about the coming Slaughterfest, how 'bout you?" He replied

"Just thinking of ways Legion heads will explode when they reach my ballistic fist" She raised her right hand, a metal glove enveloped it, topping it off with two shotgun barrels strapped to the top, connecting to the pressure pad that served as the trigger of the deadly contraption. He smiled at her and rose, walking back towards the cliff edge, Boone still watching the East, focusing on the Legion army gathered there.

The Courier also looked across the river to the East, a massive sea of Red and Black ants assembled in formation on a featureless plain, all of its heads turned to the Small figure standing proudly in front of them, flanked by a monstrous figure to his left and a man with a fox hood to his right. The Courier sighed despondently as he beheld the size of the Horde, and wondered for the hundredth time if he chose the right path. Cass stood at the bottom of the hill.

"Hey Boss-man! Showtime!" She shouted at the figure on the hill, she turned and walked towards the rest of their group, a unique group of people that certainly stuck out.

His earlier doubts vanquished, he ran down the hill towards the group

"Show-time" he echoed

Caesar stood in front of his Legion, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Today! Is a Glorious Day! My Legion" He roared,

"Today, the Profligates will feel the Horns of the Legion and they will fear us! They will fold in front of us like Barbarians did before Civilisation!" his fist clenched, he continued.

"My Legion, today the great stone wall will tremble under our Glorious March West. Any Heathens who are in front of our might will be swept aside like Garbage!" He paused for a bit, letting the cheers of the Crowd Overwhelm him and give him renewed focus "I shall humbly step aside from this Great Battle, and let the honour of leading belong to our mighty Legate!"

"I know not what the NCR plans, but know thi-"the sound of cheering from across river interrupted him, thought irritated he didn't let it show as he continued

"The NCR dare I say it, are not the fools we took them for in the last battle" Veterans of the horde grumbled and shouted as they remembered what happened last time they attacked Hoover Dam.

"This time, we have the advantage of a spy network in the NCR; we know the Profligate's tactics, their strengths and weaknesses as well!"

Caesar drew his Gladius from its scabbard and shouted "My Legion...prepare for war! March onwards, to victory!"

The horde shouted in Unison "True to Caesar! True to the Bull!" and marched towards its staging area.

Mags sighed as she patrolled the middle stretch of Hoover dam, whistling tunelessly as she looked out over the river towards the South. Bored out of her skull, she picked up a tiny rock and bounced it in her gloved hand, it was a strange little rock, Jet black with streaks of white crisscrossing all over its smooth surface, it reflected the sun brilliantly, giving off a bright array of colours, reflecting off of Mag's service rifle. Enthralled by its intricate patterns, she noticed a red haired, fair skinned trooper walking towards her, shaking her head clear she turned to him.

"Yeah O'Callaghan, what is it?" she asked.

"It's time, Mags- I mean, Sir" O'Callaghan replied nervously

"Time for what exactly?"

"The Generals inspirational speech." He flatly replied.

"Great, another show by the Great General wait-and-see" She sighed

She hefted her rifle over her shoulder and called out to the other two members

"Misfits! Time for the show, Let's go!"

The short man stood on a podium in front of the gathered soldiers, his General Bars gleaming in the early morning sun; he cleared his throat as he addressed the sea of brown.

"Men and Woman of the NCR Army, you all know what you are here for; I don't need to tell you that. What I do need to tell you is that every single one of you can and will make a difference here, on this God-almighty wall of concrete." He smiled inwardly, impressed at how inspiring his speech would be.

"The NCR needs you to stem the tide of the degenerate Legion, stop them here and we stop them everywhere!", he noticed that some of the Rangers in the audience rolled their eyes at his speech, unimpressed.

'I'll deal with them later' he mentally noted.

He continued "Soldiers, Rangers, you know what to do, for the Bear, for your families! Get to it."

He stepped off the podium.

The Courier looked out at his pitifully small army, comprised of trigger-happy Boomers and High and Mighty Great Khans

He glanced at his companions, Boone simply nodded, Cass winked, Veronica punched him playfully, Rex barked happily, ED-E beeped, Raul shrugged, Arcade gave him a thumbs up, encouraging him to stand up tall.

He walked out in front of his gathered army

He cleared his throat and said

"I'm not good at these, so its goanna be short and simple" He began

"I may not be the right man for the Job, but I was there, at the right time, so this it"

"But I know that New Vegas can't be ruled over by the likes of NCR and the Legion or Mr House, but I promise you this. We. Will. Come through this. The Brotherhood will be here soon to back us up, and Yes Man's robots will come through the Legion lines, no matter how small a group we are, we will succeed, fight for your homes, your families and your cultures. Let's Go!" The Courier finished.

The Courier walked off through the bush and onto the road to Hoover Dam, his companions followed him, as did his army.

'Ring-A-Ding-Ding' The Courier thought


End file.
